PROMESA
by mizoretsuky
Summary: Lissana quiere hacer un equipo solo con Natsu pero el se niega ya que no quiere dejar a Lucy. Denle una oportunidad, pasen y lean. XD
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en magnolia y cierta chica rubia estaba trabajando en su novela.

"_A pasado muy poco desde que volvimos de Edolas y junto con nosotros volvió Lissana, parece ser un chica muy linda aunque no he tenido la oportunidad de tratarla muy bien, ojala hoy en el gremio podamos platicar"_ pensaba sonriente la maga estelar _" después de todo es la mejor amiga de Natsu"_

Lucy salió de su casa y se dirigió al gremio, no había muchas personas pues varios se habían ido de misión, en la barra estaba Mirajane y Lissana platicando, Natsu aun no llegaba, Gray estaba siendo acosado por Juvia y Erza estaba comiendo un pastel muy tranquilamente, la maga estelar se dirigió y saludo a las ojiazul con una sonrisa

**Hola **– saludo la rubia

**Hola Lucy, ¿qué te sirvo?** – pregunto la mayor de las Strauss

**Un jugo** – contesto mientras volteaba a ver a Lissana – **y ¿ como estas Lissana? seguro feliz por haber vuelto **–

**Sí, estoy muy feliz, oye Lucy ¿cuál es tu relación con Natsu?** – pregunto la ojiazul tomando por sorpresa a la Heartfilia

**Pues es mi mejor amigo** – contesto con una sonrisa – **gracias a él llegue al gremio**

**ya veo** – dijo lissana mientras Mirajane le daba su jugo a Lucy y las dejaba para atender a los demás del gremio – **sabes Lucy he escuchado mucho de ti, como el incidente con Phantom y que casi siempre Natsu te salva, que te has vuelto su mejor amiga**

**P-pues si** – contesto la maga estelar confundida por la actitud de la chica

**¿Oye no te molestaría si hago un equipo temporal con Natsu? Solo para recuperar el tiempo perdido**

**Amm..., no claro que no** – Lucy ya no sabía cómo reaccionar y aunque si extrañaría hacer equipo con natsu también entendía que lissana era la mejor amiga de natsu y seguramente el también querría estar más tiempo con ella.

En ese momento entro Natsu y Lissana fue hacia donde él estaba ignorando completamente a Lucy.

**¡Natsu!** – Grito lissana para después abrazarlo – **oye Natsu ¿hacemos una misión juntos?**

**No lo sé Lissana, mi equipo es con Lucy** – contesto el DS mientras la Strauss trataba de ignorar su respuesta

**Ya le comente y me dijo que no habría problema**

**¿Así?** – pregunto el peli rosa mientras observaba a la maga estelar que se encontraba aun en la barra – **entonces creo que no habrá problema** – decía natsu aun dudando pues aunque lissana era su amiga no le gustaba ir de misión sin Lucy.

**Qué bien, entonces vamos** – decía la ojiazul mientras salía del gremio tomando a Natsu del brazo

Pov. Lucy

"_¿Qué pasa con la actitud de Lissana? Parece que no le agrado, si quiere hacer equipo con natsu que se lo diga a él y no a mi"_

**¿Qué pasa Lucy?** – me pregunto mirajane sacándome de mis pensamientos

**Nada todo bien**

**¿No harás una misión con Natsu?**

**Natsu y lissana fueron a una misión , creo que tendré que esperar**

**¿Y por qué no fuiste con ellos?**

**Lissana me dijo que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y supuse que natsu quería lo mismo así que decidí no ir **– era la verdad aunque me doliera

**¿Y por qué no haces una misión con Erza y Gray?**

**Tienes razón les iré a preguntar** –

Aunque quisiera esperar a natsu e ir con él, pronto tendré que pagar el alquiler y no sé hasta cuándo estará con Lissana, fui a hablar con Erza.

**Hola Erza**

**Hola Lucy**

**Oye erza ¿por qué no hacemos alguna misión?** – le sugerí tratando de sonar animada

**Perdón Lucy, pero el maestro me encargo una misio muy importante, salgo en una hora**

**Está bien Erza no te preocupes** – le sonreí

**Qué clase de amiga soy , te he quedado mal, puedes golpearme si quieres** – me quede viendo exageraba Erza era divertido

**No, no te preocupes le iré a preguntar a Gray**

Iba en dirección hacia Gray cuando sentí un fuerte escalofrió por la espalda, no quise voltear pues sabía que era Juvia –suspire – _"Si me acerco mas Juvia me mata "_me resigne y regrese a la barra

**¿Y bien Lucy?** – me pregunto con una sonrisa Mirajane

**Creo que esperare a Natsu** – conteste resignada – **me iré a casa** – y Salí del gremio

Pov. Natsu

La misio fue bastante fácil, solo era capturar a unos bandidos, bastante débiles por cierto, no es divertido si no viene Lucy

**Fue divertido ¿no crees Natsu?** – me dijo lissana bastante animada

**Si** – la verdad es que me había aburrido bastante

**Pues no te ves divertido**

**Es que los bandidos eran muy débiles**

**Oye Natsu, ¿no te gustaría que hiciéramos un equipo permanente solo tú y yo?** – ¿permanente?

**Perdón lissana pero mi equipo es con Lucy y algunas veces Erza, Wendy y hasta el pervertido de Gray**

Normal Pov.

"_No puede ser, siempre Lucy, en Edolas también estaba siempre con Natsu "_pensaba Lissana bastante molesta

**¡Yo fui tu mejor amiga mucho antes que ella!** - Dijo la ojiazul colocándose frente a natsu

**Perdón, pero no voy a dejar mi equipo, si quieres te nos puedes unir** – sugirió el peli rosa

**¡No! Quiero que seamos solo tú y yo como antes, todo por culpa de la tonta de Lucy ¡¿Cómo la puedes querer más a ella?!**

**Basta Lissana!** – dijo el DS sorprendiendo a la Strauss

**Porque** – dijo la ojiazul mientras salían algunas lagrimas – **por qué no te das cuenta que te quiero, que quiero estar siempre contigo, ella no te quiere como yo , nunca lo va a hacer, quiero ser tu compañera, tu novia, te amo Natsu** – lo ultimo tomo por sorpresa al dragoneel, pero el ya tenía claros sus sentimientos

**Perdón Lissana pero no te puedo corresponder de la misma forma, eres mi mejor amiga, te veo solo como a una hermana pequeña**

**¿La amas a ella verdad? a Lucy** – dijo la chica tratando de contener su llanto

**Si** – contesto el peli rosa mientras veía con tristeza al su amiga

**Pero… ¡ella no te quiere de la misma forma! Si lo hiciera no hubiera dejado que vinieras a esta misión solo conmigo**

**Tal vez no me quiera como yo a ella, pero aun así nunca no me voy a alejar de ella**

Lissana al escuchar eso sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, pero entendió que aunque ella amara a natsu el no le correspondería

"_Perdí Lucy, solo espero que lo hagas feliz" _pensó la ojiazul

**Está bien Natsu, te entiendo seguiremos siendo amigos** – dijo mientras miraba los ojos jade del peli rosa con una sonrisa – **pero prométeme algo**–

**Lo que quieras**

**Prométeme que no tardaras en decirle a Lucy lo que sientes**

Esto hiso que el DS se sonrojara pero sonrió al ver que su amiga había entendido lo que sentía hacia su rubia.

**Te lo prometo**

Ambos siguieron su camino tratando de no hablar más del tema, cuando llegaron al gremio se dirigieron a la barra

**Hola mira-nee** – dijo lissana siendo seguida por natsu

**Hola chicos ¿cómo les fue?**

**Bien, fue bastante fácil** – contesto el peli rosa

**Oye Natsu, Lucy me dijo que te esperaría para hablar de una misión** – dijo la mayor de la Strauss,

Ante el comentario Natsu sonrió un poco sonrojado, acción que no paso desapercibida para lissana.

**Iré a verla **– dijo el DS mientras se dirigía a la salida del gremio

**Oye Natsu!** - grito Lissana haciendo voltear al peli rosa – **no olvides nuestra promesa** – Natsu solo sonrió y se fue

**¿Paso algo Lissana?** – pregunto mirajane al ver un poco deprimida a su hermana

**Nada mira-nee, solo que perdí ante Lucy** – contesto la chica con una sonrisa por lo que Mirajane decidió no preguntar mas.

En casa de la maga estelar, ella ya estaba dormida pues pensó que natsu no regresaría ese día. Cuando Natsu llego a su casa, este entro por la ventana y al ver a su compañera dormida solo se acerco acariciar su rostro y depositar un tierno beso en los labios de la rubia, con cuidado de no despertarla.

"_Cumpliré mi promesa lissana, muy pronto le diré a Lucy cuanto la quiero"_

El peli rosa se metió en la cama de la rubia para dormir con ella, no sería la primera vez que lo hace.

**Te amo Lucy** – dijo en un muy leve susurro el DS para luego quedarse dormido.

**Espero que les guste, según los comentarios hare una continuación.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _No puedo creer que ya paso un mes y no le he podido decir a Lucy que la amo!…, pero es que siempre que estoy con ella me pongo nervioso o cuando por fin me voy a atrever pasa algo que nos interrumpe" _pensaba Natsu mientras se dirigía al gremio_ "espero hoy poder hablar con ella sin que nadie nos interrumpa" _

Mientras Natsu iba en camino al gremio Lucy ya se encontraba ahí platicando con su amiga Levy.

**Oye Levy -chan y que ha pasado con**** Gajeel?** – pregunto la maga estelar sonrojando a la peli azul

**D-De que hablas Lu-chan? **

**Pues quiero saber si ya se te declaro** –

**No** – contesto triste la pequeña peli azul – **además ¿porque tendría que hacerlo?**

**Pues para mi es obvio que le gustas, solo contigo se comporta "diferente", aunque sinceramente pienso que tu deberías de ser la se le declare jeje**

**Si yo también pienso que tu deberías de ser la que se le declare a Natsu –** le dijo Levy a la rubia para cambiarle de tema haciendo que la maga estelar se sonrojara de sobremanera

**L-Levy-chan estábamos hablando de ti no de mí! **

**Lo sé pero yo también te quería dar mi opinión jeje además todos en el gremio ya saben que te gusta Natsu y que tu le gustas a el jeje**

**¿Soy tan obvia? …** – pregunto la Heartfilia resignada

**Bastante lu-chan **

**Pero eso de que yo le guste no creo que sea verdad Levy-chan** – dijo la rubia en con un tono de tristeza – **desde la misión que hiso con Lisanna se comporta algo diferente**

En ese momento llego Natsu que al ver a Lucy platicando con Levy decidió no interrumpir y se dirigió a la barra donde se encontraba Lisanna

**Hola Natsu** – saludo la menor de las Strauss al ver a su amigo peli rosa

**Hola Lisanna** – contesto el DS

**Dime Natsu ¿ya pudiste hablar con Lucy?** – pregunto la ojiazul mientras el chico negaba con la cabeza **– ¡¿PERO PORQUE?! Natsu si que eres lento**

**Es que no me atrevo **– decía el peli rosa haciendo un puchero **(:3 jeje**)- **¿qué tal si me rechaza?**

**No creo que te rechace Natsu** – dijo la chica para darle ánimos a su amigo

**Pero tú misma me dijiste que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo por ella **

**Eso lo dije solo porque estaba molesta Natsu** – dijo la albina avergonzada por su actitud

**Entonces ¿tú crees que si me quiera?**

**Estoy segura **– contesto Lisanna con una sonrisa

**Bueno entonces hablare con ella** – dijo el peli rosa mucho más animado.

Desde otro lugar del gremio Lucy aun acompañada por Levy veía a Natsu platicar con Lisanna.

"_Lo quiero no lo niego pero no me atrevo a decírselo, no soportaría que me rechazara y me dijera que a quien quiere es a Lisanna_ "pensaba la maga estelar.

**Levy-chan me voy a casa** – decía la rubia

**Porque Lu-chan, ¿no harás una misión hoy?** – pregunto la pequeña peli azul

**No estoy con ánimos Levy-chan mañana nos vemos** – concluyo la maga estelar para después salir del gremio

"_Hay Lu-chan espero que el tonto de Natsu pronto se te declare, es más que evidente que te quiere "_pensaba la pequeña McGarden

Lucy. Pov

No tenia caso seguir en el gremio Natsu estaba platicando con Lisanna, gray y erza no estaban así que no creo que hagamos una misión hoy.

Apenas llegue a mi casa, decidí continuar con mi novela, después de todo era muy temprano como para dormir.

Natsu Pov.

Espero que lo que me dijo Lisanna sea cierto y Lucy me quiera nada me haría más feliz.

**Oye Natsu!** – me grito Lisanna llamando mi atención **– Lucy ya se fue!**

**¡Que!** – me puse a buscarla con la mirada – **pero si estaba platicando con Levy**

**Tu lo has dicho Natsu estaba pero ya se fue! **

**Seguro se fue a su casa iré a ver y aprovechare para decirle que la quiero** – dije mientras salía rápido del gremio solo alcance a escuchar a Lisanna gritarme **SUERTE**

Espero ahora si tener el valor para decirle cuanto la quiero después de todo hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla.

Llegue a casa de mi Lucy y entre por la ventana – se que le molesta pero ya es costumbre – la vi escribiendo.

**Hola Lucy -**

**¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres por la ventana!** – me grito mientras me golpeaba en la cabeza

**Auch , pues no lo sé ya perdí la cuenta**

**¡Y porque no me haces caso**! – se ve muy linda incluso cuando se enoja

**Oye Lucy porque te fuiste del gremio?**

Lucy pov.

**Pues Gray y Erza no estaban y tú estabas muy a gusto platicando con Lisanna así que supuse que no haríamos ninguna misión y decidí regresar a mi casa** –

**Pero pudiste haberme dicho y hacer una misión tu y yo** – me sonroje cuando dijo "tu y yo"

**No te quise interrumpir** –

**No me hubieras interrumpido … pero bueno quieres saber de que hablaba con Lisanna **– esto era el colmo no solo no se da cuenta que lo quiero si no que ahora me quiere contar sus platicas con ella

**No la verdad no** – conteste fríamente

**¿Que pasa Lucy? ¿Por qué no? ¿Estas enojada?** – yo no diría enojada más bien celosa

**No** –

**Bueno, sabes hace tiempo hice una promesa con Lisanna –** creo haberle dicho que no quería saber – suspire –

**Algo me conto Mirajane** – Mirajane me conto que cuando Natsu y Lisanna eran pequeños prometieron casarse, ahora porque venía a decírmelo el

**Así? ¿Y que piensas?** – como que pienso pues me duele pensar que eso se haga realidad, aunque después de todo es mi amigo y le tengo que mostrar mi apoyo

**Pues que si la quieres cumplas con tu promesa **– dije tratando de no sonar triste

**Y** **tu como crees que deba hacerlo?** – esto ya es demasiado

**No lo sé Natsu, solo llega bésala y dile que la quieres** – le dije mientras trataba de no llorar - **y ahora por favor vete quiero seguir con mi nove…**- ¿me está besando? Natsu me está besando

Natsu pov.

No sé de donde saque el valor para besarla, se que antes lo había hecho cuando ella dormía pero sentí una gran felicidad cuando ella correspondió al beso.

**N-NATSU** – Lucy está muy sonrojada, aunque creo que también yo – ¿p-p-porque me besaste?

**Pues tu me dijiste** – que ya no se acordaba

¡**YO NUNCA TE DIJE QUE ME BESARAS!**

**Claro que si, a por cierto me falto decirte que te amo** – al fin se lo pude decir

Lucy. Pov

Natsu me beso y me dijo que me amaba acaso no hablaba de la promesa que le hiso a Lisanna cuando eran niños

**Natsu que le prometiste a Lisanna?** – ahora si tenía que saber

**Pues hace un mes le prometí que te diría que te amo** – que?

**Y porque le prometiste eso?**

**Es una larga historia Lucy, yo le dije a Lisanna que te quería y que nunca me iba a alejar de ti y ella me pidió que no dejara pasar mucho tiempo para que lo supieras-** Natsu se ve tal lindo sonrojado

"_Creo que entiendo porque Lisanna le pidió eso"_

Pov. Normal.

**Oye Lucy** – dijo Natsu interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia

**Mmm?** –

**No me dirás nada?** – dijo el peli rosa algo triste pues el ya le había dicho que la amaba y no había tenido respuesta

Lucy al darse cuenta que no le había dado una respuesta decidió hacer lo mismo que el, lo beso, Natsu a pesar de su sorpresa le correspondió inmediatamente al beso que esta vez fue más intenso y profundo que el anterior, pues reflejaba todo el amor que se tenían, cuando tuvieron que separarse a falta de oxigeno (**no me canso de decirlo maldito oxigeno**) Lucy miro sonrojada aquellos hermosos ojos jade

**Te amo Natsu** – dijo la rubia

**Y yo a ti Lucy** – contesto feliz el DS

OJALA LES GUSTE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :3


End file.
